


Long Drives By Myself

by orphan_account



Series: big fat flamboyantly gay one shots [1]
Category: One Direction
Genre: Based on a song, Break Up, Drabble, M/M, Real Friends
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-12
Updated: 2014-04-12
Packaged: 2018-01-19 03:08:17
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 251
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1453189
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>we used to lay on your kitchen floor at 2 am</p><p>i was 40 miles away from my house<br/>but i never felt so at home</p>
            </blockquote>





	Long Drives By Myself

Louis wondered where Liam was.

He wondered who he was with.

Louis never stopped thinking about him. Every minute of every day, even when he layed in bed at night, trying to close his eyes. But every time he blinked, Liam's face was imprinted on the back of his eyelids. His last memory of Liam smiling, laughing.

Crying.

"Liam, it's late," he'd told him. "I have a 40 mile drive home."

Liam had sighed. "Just a while longer." he'd said, carefully entwining their fingers.

Liam's kitchen floor may not have been comfortable at 2 in the morning, but wherever they were, if they were together, Louis felt more at home than anywhere else.

Louis stared at the cigarette burn on the passenger seat as he drained the coffee from the paper cup in his hand. He was stopped at an intersection at god knows what hour. One way led back towards town, and the other led to the highway. He could head west, he could find Liam.

He could find the boy who left without a single word. The boy who left because Louis couldn't fix them. They'd fallen apart too many times to ever be fixed, and even if they could, it'd never be the same. 

So Louis had to move on without the person he needed most in this world, because he was just holding him back.

He breathed early September air and turned right, back towards town, as a song he knew Liam hated blared from his radio.


End file.
